The Emergency Alert System is a national public warning system that stems from the desire of the President of the United States to communicate with the public in times of national emergencies. In the early 1960s, the chief executive began allowing local and state authorities to use the system to transmit localized warnings, such as, but not limited to, child abduction emergencies (AMBER alerts) and weather information. The system has been designed to deliver messages quickly and automatically in the event of an emergency. Among its most conspicuous features to the public may be the automatic interruption of broadcast programming that replaces program audio with an aural alert and superimposes a text crawl with warning information at the bottom of the TV screen. In some situations, a local news broadcasting station may completely preempt a regularly scheduled program.